Love is never wrong
by MonkeyFistfan4life101
Summary: Another Fairly Oddparents Roleplay Play
1. Chapter 1

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Cast: Norm

Cupid

Jaundissimo

Timmy

Jorgen

Wanda

Foop

Poof

Cosmo

Anti Cosmo

Anti Wanda

Remy

Gary

Dark Laser

Crocker

Trixie

Tootie

Mark

HP

and

Sanderson

Part 1 of 8: Introductions

Timmy: Hello welcome to Love Is Never Wrong! I'm the director, Timmy Turner, here are the 15 main stars, Cupid, Jaundissimo, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Gary, Remy, Jorgen, Norm, Foop, Poof, Dark Laser, Crocker, HP, Mark, Sanderson and me. Trixie, Tootie, Wanda and Anti Wanda

Foop: What's this play about anyways?

Timmy: Well this story will have chapters, mainly about 2 of the main stars, these will be the pairings, Cupid and Jaundissimo, they'll be in the second chapter.

Cupid: Why must me and Jaundissimo be paired up?

Timmy: From what I've seen on the web, you and Jaundissimo are a very popular couple.

Jaundissimo: Not me and Wanda?

Timmy: You and Wanda are one of the least popular couples, Jaundissimo. Anyways in chapter 3 will be Foop and Poof.

Foop: Woah woah! Wait, me and Poof? What is your problem?

Timmy: You and Poof are a very popular couple, Foop.

Foop: People are just weird!

Timmy: Anyways chapter 4 will have Gary and Remy, chapter 5 will have HP and Sanderson, chapter 6 will have Mark and me, chapter 7 will have Cosmo and Anti Cosmo, and chapter 8 will have Jorgen and Norm. Trixie and Tootie will have parts in chapter 6. Wanda and Anti Wanda have parts in chapter 7

Anti Cosmo: Wait, so Cosmo and I are a popular couple?

Timmy: According to the internet.

Anti Cosmo: Some people have no brain!

Foop: You've got that right, father!

End of part 1

Part 2 coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 2 of 8: Cupid and Jaundissimo

(Scene: Cupid's house on a Sunday evening)

Cupd: *sitting at the kitchen table talking to Jaundissimo* Jaun, why do you persist on loving Wanda?

Jaundissimo: She is amazing, almost as amazing as me.

Cupid: *rolls his eyes* But she loves Cosmo.. Why not try and be with someone more deserving, like me for example...

Jaundissimo: You like me or something?

Cupid: *rolls his eyes* Of course, I mean I've loved you for a while now.

Jaundissimo: I guess I could give us a try.

Cupid: *kisses Jaundissimo*

Jaundissimo: *kisses Cupid back*

Cupid: *pulls away* When would you like to go on our first date, Jaun?

Jaundissimo: *shrugs* Doesn't matter to me.

Cupid: *kisses Jaundissimo's cheek* I guess tomorrow at 5 PM, I'll pick you up at 4:45 PM, alright?

Jaundissimo: *nods* Alright.

End of part 2

Part 3 coming soon 


	3. Chapter 3

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 3 of 8: Foop and Poof

(Scene: Spellementary School on a Tuesday at 11:30 AM)

Foop: *sitting across from Poof* Hehe, my archnemesis will never expect me to blow up th- *feels his heart doing flips* What's this strange feeling, my heart feels like it's doing flips...

Poof: *looks at Foop* Poof?

Foop: *rolls his eyes* Hey Poof, I'm fine. No need to worry. *under his breath* Not that you won't worry...

Poof: *kisses Foop's cheek*

Foop: *wipes his cheek* What was that for?!

Poof: Poof!

Foop: What? Whatever you said I bet it's nothing important. *looks away*

Poof: *kisses Foop*

Foop: *pulls away* What is your problem?

Poof: Poof!

Foop: Whatever.

Poof: *kisses Foop again*

Foop: *blushes* *kisses back*

End of part 3

Part 4 coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 4 of 8: Gary and Remy

(Scene: Dimmsdale Elementary School before Gary was put on Unwish Island)

Gary: So Remy, you hate Tim-Tim too?

Remy: Yeah, he's the reason I lost my fairy godparent.

Gary: I'll help you destroy him on one condition.

Remy: What?

Gary: You must take me on a date.

Remy: What?! No! Never! I'm not gay!

Gary: Good luck destroying Tim-Tim without me then.

Remy: *sighs* Alright, you got a deal.

Gary: Thanks. *kisses Remy*

Remy: *blushes* *kisses back*

Gary: *licks Remy's lower lip*

Remy: *opens his mouth allowing Gary's tongue in*

End of part 4

Part 5 coming soon 


	5. Chapter 5

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 5 of 8: HP and Sanderson

(Scene: Pixies Inc.)

HP: *sitting at a table* So, thanks to Turner we're stuck here...

Sanderson: I could have became a fairy if not for Norm.

HP: That genie is unpredictable.

Sanderson: He is skilled too.

HP: We'll need to be like him in order to be able to be outside of Pixie World.

Sanderson: Pixie World is okay though, don't you agree?

HP: Yeah. I guess

Sanderson: Besides this let's us try stuff, no one else will know about...

HP: Like what?

Sanderson: *takes HP by the hand* I'll show you.

(Scene changes to show Sanderson's bedroom)

Sanderson: *pushs HP onto his bed* *kisses HP*

HP: *moans* *kisses back*

End of part 5

Part 6 coming soon 


	6. Chapter 6

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 6 of 8: Mark and Timmy

(Scene: the park at 1:30 PM on a Saturday)

Mark: So Turner, you like this planet?

Timmy: *nods* Yeah, I love it. It's a great planet.

Mark: *nods* It sure is a great planet.

Tootie: *walks over* Hi Timmy, who's this?

Timmy: Tootie? This is Mark Chang.

Mark: What's up, puny human?

Trixie: *walks by*

Tootie: Well I'll see you around. *walks off*

Mark: Hey Turner, do you mind if we go to my ship for a little bit?

Timmy: No, of course not, let's go.

(scene changes to show in Mark's ship)

Mark: *looks into Timmy's sky blue eyes* Turner, I need to tell you something...

Timmy: Go ahead..

Mark: *inhales* *exhales* Okay, I love you, Turner.

Timmy: *gasps* Really?

Mark: *nods* Yes.

End of part 6

Part 7 coming soon 


	7. Chapter 7

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 7 of 8: Anti Cosmo and Cosmo

(Scene: Anti Fairy World)

Anti Cosmo: *drinking tea with Anti Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda* So, how's Timothy?

Cosmo: He's doing fine...

Wanda: Why do you ask, Anti Cosmo?

Anti Cosmo: Just curious.

Anti Wanda: Hey, Wanda, would ya come with me for a minute?

Wanda: Sure.

*Anti Wanda and Wanda leave*

Cosmo: So Anti Cosmo, what have you been up to recently?

Anti Cosmo: Same as usual, since the ladies are out, what say you and I do something?

Cosmo: What do you mean? *chill goes down his body*

Anti Cosmo: *takes Cosmo's hand* I'll show you.

(Scene changes to show Anti Cosmo's bedroom)

Anti Cosmo: *pushes Cosmo onto his bed* *kisses him*

Cosmo: *blushes and kisses back*

End of part 7

Part 8 coming soon 


	8. Chapter 8

A Fairly Odd Roleplay Play

Love Is Never Wrong

Part 9 of 9: Norm and Jorgen

(Scene: Alcatraz in a cell)

Jorgen: *looks at Norm* So you know why you're here, right?

Norm: *sighs* Yes, for tricking Timmy too many times, not like it's a big deal, he's niave!

Jorgen: Well you're manipulative too.

Norm: I was raised like that.

Jorgen: *thinks "Norm's pretty handsome... What am I saying?! I can't love him, for one thing he's a genie and I'm a fairy and the other thing is that I'm with the Tooth Fairy."

Norm: What's up with you jarhead, you look dazed...

Jorgen: *sighs* *grabs Norm* *kisses him*

Norm: *kisses back* *thinks "I can manipulate jarhead into wishing me free! HAHAHA!"

The end! 


End file.
